Mooffie
by Purple fuzzy cheese
Summary: Yuffie meets a moogle, and it is love at first sight, but it looks like someone's jealous! Will Yuffie and her moogle ever get the peace they deserve? (Pairings YuffiexMoogle, aka: Mooffie)


**A/N:** Yay! Finally, the true pairing of KH! Mooffie! XD...strange, but true. This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic, but I hope you enjoy! Or else!

**Disclaimer:** I don't think I own Kingdom Hearts...unless I just magically got it, but the chances of it raining penguins is more likely to happen then that. I don't own magical raining penguins either.

* * *

Yuffie, Kairi, Sora, and Squ-Leon sat in front of the Traverse Town café, the stars twinkling brightly above them, despite the fact that it was midday. Yuffie and Leon were arguing about warp gummies, Kairi trying to follow along, and Sora, who was reading a magazine, looked up at Kairi and Yuffie with a strange look. 

Kairi, noticing Sora, asked him politely, "Whatcha staring at you freakin' retard!"

Sora just dropped his jaw.

Yuffie held her conversation with Leon short and turned to Kairi. "Maybe you have something on your face?" She suggested.

"Are you suggesting I have something on my face? Well shoot you! I never have anyting bad on my face, because I'm beautiful, unlike YOU! Right Sora?" the calm-mannered Kairi replied.

Sora continued staring, in a grossed-out sort of way.

"Oh no! Do I have something on my face? Get it off NOW!" Kairi screamed, and when no one came to help her, Maleficent turned her into a pile of bird droppings.

Yuffie became uncomfortable when she found that Sora was still staring. "Uh...whatcha reading there?" She said as she picked up the magazine. She stared at it calmly, then after reading a few sentences, her eyes widened. "EWWWW!"

"What?" Leon asked and looked over Yuffie's shoulder, and started laughing hysterically. "Oh look! It's a story...a YuffiexKairi story! Haha, Yuffie, it's yaoi about you!"

Yuffie ignored Leon's statement and calmly took the magazine in her hands and flipped a few pages. "Well, here's one you might like, a SoraxLeon, oh look, there's a picture too, aww...are you guys kissing?" She pushed the magazine back to Sora, who by now was blushing furiously.

"Uhh...Sora?" Leon asked as Sora inched closer and fluttered his eyes.

Sora looked up at Leon "Leon, you _are_ very attractive..." Sora puckered up his lips.

Sora's lips neared Leon's face. He leaned foward for the kiss...and opened his eyes to see that he was kissing the top of their moogle waiter's head. "You're not Leon!" Sora stood up and looked around for Leon and saw him running away very quickly. Sora left the table and ran after Leon, in hopes for him to catch up. "Oh, Squallie-poo!"

Yuffie, Kairi of the bird-droppings, and the moogle stared as screaming Leon and love-struck Sora ran off into the horizon.

"I never really like yaoi..." Yuffie mumbled.

The moogle-waiter walked toward Yuffie, and stepped on the remains of Kairi, which resulted in a very squelchy 'ouch' from the pile.

The moogle ignored what he stepped in and stared at Yuffie.

"Oh, hello waiter," Yuffie said to the moogle.

"Hello, miss...kupo." The moogle's cheeks turned a crimson red. "Would you like your check, kupo?"

"Yes please." Yuffie smiled at the moogle and was shocked at how attractive it looked. It's pale skin...it's cute nose...it's wide eyes...it was the moogle of her dreams.

Yuffie gazed dreamily at the moogle as he handed Yuffie her check. She reached for her wallet, her eyes still staring at the moogle. She took her eyes off the moogle only to retrieve the money out of her wallet, but found that there was none there!

"I don't seem to have any money...Sora said he'd pay for it, but he's gone...I can work for it though, with minimum wage so high it will only take a few minutes..."

The moogle stared deep into Yuffie's purple eyes, brimming with tears. "It's on the house, kupo, don't worry, kupo, I'll pay for it."

"R-really?"

"Kupo."

Yuffie stared on as the moogle put money from his own pocket into the cash register. "Well, I guess I'll go now...and thanks."

"You're welcome..." The moogle said as he watched Yuffie stand from her chair and leave the café. "...kupo"

..:k:u:p:o:..

Yuffie sat on the couch in the vacant lot. Sora had stopped chasing Leon because Kairi–who had been turn back into the calm and friendly teen that she was before she was bird droppings–began complementing his wardrobe.

"Gawd Sora! Are you freakin' colorblind? And your jacket is _way_ too small, and, gawd, you hair is so ugly! Sora, you are such a horrible dresser! Or does your big ol fat mommy dress you?" Sora left the vacant house, to 'take out some heartless', Kairi following behind.

Leon was watching monster truck racing with Cloud, Riku, and Donald, while Aerith played fetch with Goofy.

Despite her exciting surroundings, Yuffie found it quite difficult to concentrate on what was going on around her...her mind kept wandering to the café, to her waiter, to the yaoi...err...not that...but the waiter certainly kept popping up in her mind.

Leon stood up and walked to Yuffie. "Hi Yuf...it was commercial break, so I thought I might come and ask you what's wrong, you haven't been yourself since lunch."

Yuffie continued staring off into space, completely ignoring Leon.

"Yuffie?"

"So...gorgeous..."

Leon blinked. "You really think so?" he blushed. "Because I've kinda–"

Yuffie broke out of her daydream. "I'm going to the café again tomorrow."

"Oh! Do you want me to go with you?"

"Of course she doesn't, you idiot! What kind of freak would want to go to eat with you!" mild-tempered Kairi walked into the room with Sora.

"Sorry Yuffie, for bothering you..." Leon looked down at his feet. "Hey Kairi, want to go to a nice, romantic, dinner with me?" He said, winking at Sora, hoping that Sora will get so mad he'll prefer Kairi over him.

"Sure!"

Sora's eyes became ablaze with anger. "How could you date the person I love the most? Kairi–don't go with Leon!"

Leon smiled, his plan had worked...but that's what he thought.

"Why, Sir Gayness?"

"Because Leon's MINE!"

Kairi and Sora broke into a fistfight and Leon sulked about how Sora still loved him. Riku and Cloud were placing bets on who would kill who, and Aerith began hitting Goofy with the stick she had been tossing.

Yuffie, however, continued to daydream about the moogle from the café, she missed him already!

**

* * *

A/N:** Yay! Done with the first chappie! Love at first sight...awww! Sorry about the slash part, but don't worry, Sora'll straighten up soon. If you liked it, review! If you didn't like it...review anyway, but please don't flame! 


End file.
